Caleb's First Easter
by Lexvan
Summary: Easter's coming and all are ready to celebrate it. All but Caleb who doesn't know much about it. That is until Joe give him a quick lesson in the holiday.


_**Caleb's First Easter**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. Nor do I own the Bible.**

**This story is based off of my "Trial Of The Keeper" series.**

**Now on with the story!**

_Easter._

A celebration of the death and rise of Jesus Christ. A celebration that most people take part in all around the world. But in the city of Heatherfield, there is on person that doesn't even know what Easter is all about.

At least, not yet.

"So let me get this straight. This guy, named Jesus, gets nailed to a cross, dies, and then comes back to life three days later?", Caleb questioned as he and Angelo were sitting in the Silver Dragon eating some egg rolls.

"That's right.", Angelo said to the former rebel leader.

"I'm sorry, but I still find that hard to believe.", Caleb said as Angelo's grandfather came walking up to them.

"And what do you find hard to believe?", Joe asked Caleb.

"This story Angelo told me about A man named Jesus.", Caleb replied. "The miracles I can believe. But the dying and rising from the dead three days later, I just don't see that happening."

"Oh really?", Joe asked with a smirk. "Come with me. You too, Angelo."

"Ummmmm... Okay.", Angelo said as he and Caleb got up and left with Joe, but not before paying their bill.

Joe had the boys follow him back to the apartment building where they all lived. Once there, Joe led the boys to the apartment where he and his wife Kadma stayed. Once in there, Joe went to a safe he had and took out a pale green stone.

"What's that?", Angelo asked his grandfather.

"You'll see.", Joe said as the stone began to light up.

Suddenly, there came a flash from the stone causing Angelo and Caleb to cover their eyes. Once the flash faded, they saw that they were standing with Joe on a hill where there were other people standing there.

"Where the heck are we?", Caleb questioned as a person suddenly walked through him. "Whoa!"

"What the heck?", Angelo questioned.

"We're in the past.", Joe began to explain. "But we can not be seen or heard."

"And transparent.", Angelo replied. "But why are we here?"

Joe then point up. Caleb and Angelo looked up to see three tall wooden crosses. There was a man tied to the left and rigth cross. But one the middle cross was a man who was nailed to it.

"Why is that man nailed to his cross while the other two are tied to theirs?", Caleb questioned.

"It can't be!", Angelo said before turning to his grandfather. "Gramps! Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes it is.", Joe said with a kind yet sad smile. "That, boys, is our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ."

"It is?", Caleb questioned as he looked up at Jesus hanging from the cross. "So this is how he died?", he asked.

"Yes.", Joe said. "And now you'll see how he rose from the grave.", he said as the stone he was holding flashed another bright light.

Once the light faded, they saw that they were near a cave that had a circular stone that was next to the cave's opening. They also saw two women sitting on a stone. Then suddenly, they saw Jesus walking out of the cave. Jesus then talked to the women.

"What's he saying?", Caleb asked.

"He's telling Mary to go tell the news of his Resurrection.", Joe explained.

Caleb then thought about all that he saw. The sadness of those that watch Jesus died and the joy on the faces of the two women after seeing Jesus rise from the dead. After thinking about it all, he only had one thing to say.

"It's a miracle."

"Told you.", Angelo said as the stone flashed again.

Once it faded they saw that they were back in Joe and Kadma's apartment.

"That was... That was... Wow!", Caleb said.

"You're telling me.", Angelo said.

"Glad you two got something from it all.", Joe said. "Now I need you two to keep it to yourselves."

"Say what?", Angelo questioned.

"I'm serious.", Joe said. "I only did this with you two because I know that you two can keep it a secret. Plus, now Caleb knows what Easter is about. Right?"

"Y-Yeah.", Caleb said. "From what I just saw and what Angelo and the others told me, I pretty much got it."

"Good.", Joe said as put the stone back in the safe. "Remember to keep what you saw to yourselves."

"Yes, Sir.", Angelo said as he looked at his watch. "Whoa! I have to go! I'm having dinner with Will and her mom. Later!", he said as he left the apartment.

Caleb was about to leave when Joe noticed how a strange look in the boy's eyes.

"You okay there, Caleb?", Joe asked the young man.

"Kind of.", Caleb said. "It's just that if Jesus is te son of the Lord, then why did the Lord let his son go through all of that?"

"A good question.", Joe said as he walked up to a bookshelf and took down a book. "If you truly want to know, then read this book. Take your time when you read this. Try reading one to three chapters at a time. You'll et your answers from it."

"Thanks, Mr. Vanders.", Caleb said as he left the apartment.

"My pleasure, kid.", Joe said as he sat in a chair and began watching TV.

Later that night, Caleb was in the apartment he had in the Vanders' apartment building. He was sitting in a chair with a lamp next to it. As he was sitting there, he eyes wandered to the book Joe gave him to read as it was sitting on a stand.

"Why not?", he asked himself as he picked up the book and opened it up and began to read the first chapter. "In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth."

_**To all those reading this story, may you all have a Happy Easter.**_

**A/N: How do you all like this story? Believe it or not, I was half awake this Easter morning when I dreamt this up. Funny, huh? Now I know that time travel can't be don, but like I said, I dreamt it up. So I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Please review.**


End file.
